NO-ES-POSIBLE (Yarichin Bitch Club)
by Luu1225
Summary: No es posible, pero en realidad si lo es. No es real, pero desafortunadamente si lo es. No... puede ser. [Tamura x Yacchan] [Yuri x Jimmy] [Kashima x Toono] [Yuri & Tamura] [MPREG] [8 años después]
1. Tan solo Tamura y Yaguchi

**Tan solo ellos dos**

Si se detenía a pensar en el futuro tan solo llegaba a la conclusión de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo por lo que dejaba de hacerlo y simplemente se concentraba en seguir adelante. Por lo que, sin siquiera notarlo, en un mero parpadeo se encontraba en un departamento de los suburbios observando detenidamente el techo de una habitación a la que ya se había acostumbrado.

Miro el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche a su lado no eran nada más que las 8:30 de la mañana no se había levantado ni siquiera un poco tarde, pero a fin de cuentas se retiró las sabanas y salió con tranquilidad de la habitación, cruzo el pasillo para llegar al baño donde hizo sus necesidades y se adentro ala regadera.

La agradable sensación del agua caliente mojando cada parte de su cuerpo hizo que hiciera más cómodo su despertar, aunque logro despertarse mejor cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la cicatriz en su vientre.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y esta continuo incluso cuando salió de la ducha, volvió a la habitación, pero no fue a la cama si no a la cuna que había en el extremo derecho del cuarto.

-Buenos días, Minoru- saludo Kyousuke al pequeño bebé de cabellos azules que había en la cuna este no hizo más que sonreírle y mover sus pequeños brazos y piernas. -espera, deja vestirme- se vistió con una camiseta negra de mangas largas y unos pantalones grises de chándal de esa manera volvió a la cuna en donde sin pensarlo tomo al infante.

Nuevamente salió junto al bebé esta vez se dirigiéndose a la habitación que estaba en el otro pasillo.

-Sayumi, ¿estás despierta? - pregunto tocando un par de veces obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa desde adentro por lo que no pensó dos veces en entrar, encontrándose con la imagen de su pequeña de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules que estaba acomodando su mochila -buenos días-

-Buenos días~- saludo la castaña sonriente.

Sayumi fue directo a la cocina mientras Kyousuke primero cambio a Minoru, una vez que estuvo limpio fue directo adonde estaba su hija.

-Encendí la cafetera y el tostador- aviso Sayumi antes de ir al refrigerador de este saco una barra de mantequilla, un par de huevos y los dejo en la mesa. El castaño coloco al pequeño Minoru en su portabebés antes de ponerse en marcha con el desayuno.

La misma rutina de cada mañana, no tenía queja alguna de ella en realidad… lo disfrutaba.

-Aquí tienes- dijo el padre de este entregándole un pequeño tazón con arroz y unos rollitos de huevo, en otro había un par de tostadas. - ¡Oh espera! – no tardo en ir a la alacena y tomar un tarro de mermelada de fresa lo entrego a la pequeña que le agradeció con una sonrisita.

Una vez que todos estuvieron puestos en la mesa comenzaron a desayunar con tranquilidad, el padre de ambos pequeños comería después de que estos terminasen, aunque lo que más resaltaba era el cuarto lugar puesto que estaba completamente vacío. Sayumi miro el reloj de la cocina percatándose de que ya eran las 9:15 por lo que no tardaría en llegar.

-Aquí viene- inquirió el castaño haciendo que la contraria asintiera mientras se llevaba un bocado de la tostada a la boca.

Y tan solo necesitaron 10 segundos para escuchar algo de ruido venir del pasillo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Kyousuke! - grito alguien desde el pasillo - ¡te dije que me levantaras, fea! –

El mencionado tan solo se encogió de hombros sonriéndole a su pequeña hija.

\- ¿Qué necesita papá, Sayumi? - interrogo el mayor a su pequeña que no hizo más que mirar a su otro padre este lucía jadeante, enojado y molesto.

\- ¡Un despertador! - respondió Sayumi.

\- ¡No la pongas de tu parte, fea! – grito Tamura al castaño que seguía alimentando de su pecho al pequeño peli azul al notar este acto mejor prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, fue directo a la cafetera de donde tomo una taza y finalmente se sentó en la mesa. -tch, hoy hay una reunión y tendré que verle la cara al bastardo de Yuri-

Kyousuke no tardo en mirar de mala manera a Tamura luego de escucharlo, aunque sabía que la pequeña Sayumi entendía bien que las palabras que salían de la boca de su padre no debía repetirlas por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Estas lleno? - pregunto el castaño al pequeño de cabellos azules que se separo de su pecho y agito contento sus pequeñas manos, para él mayor era una señal de que ya estaba satisfecho. No pensó dos veces en levantarse y tomar el plato que había en la barra de la cocina para dejarlo frente a Tamura -recuerda que hoy llevarás a Sayumi a la escuela-

Tamura tan solo soltó un bufido mientras observaba la comida que Kyousuke dejaba delante de él.

-No comeré tanto, no quiero que tu comida me enferme- comentó notando como el castaño le pasaba de largo para ir al cuarto de lavado. Tenía una carga de ropa que lavar antes de ir al supermercado.

Sayumi miro a su papá ir al cuarto de lavado, después volvió la vista al otro que estaba aun en la mesa, lo vio comer la comida con una sonrisa inclusive pudo ver un color rosado en sus mejillas.

-Delicioso como siempre- dijo Tamura entre bocados. La castaña no hizo más que mirarlo extrañada.

\- ¿Entonces porque dices que su comida podría enfermarte?

Tamura ni siquiera sabia porque le respondía cosas estúpidas a su pareja, en el pasado lo había entendido, pero ahora que estaban casados era obvio que no podía hacerlo, sin siquiera pensarlo esas palabras salían de su boca y dichas podía ver la expresión de desagrado en el rostro de Kyousuke, ya no podía llamarlo Yaguchi porque su apellido ya no era este.

Ahora era…

-Sayumi ve por tu mochila, aun falta que guardes tu bento- aviso Yui Kyousuke adentrándose a la cocina nuevamente tanto para revisar al pequeño en el portabebés como para cerrar por completo el pequeño recipiente con el almuerzo de su pequeña.

Sayumi no perdió tiempo y fue directo a su habitación, tomando su mochila y claro, el cepillo y las dos ligas para el cabello que estaban a lado de este. Una vez que tuvo todo en sus manos se volvió a la cocina donde le entrego todo a su papá este en tan solo segundos la tuvo lista con un par de coletas y una sonrisa contenta. Tamura dio el ultimo sorbo a su café y un bocado más a su plato antes de levantarse de la mesa para tomar su saco, en el camino ya se acomodaría la corbata.

El castaño guardo lo ultimo que faltaba en la mochila de su hija y espero paciente en la entrada con él pequeño bebé dormitando ya en sus brazos, aguardo a que ambos terminaran de cepillarse los dientes.

-Ya está~- emitió la castaña llegando a la entrada para ponerse los zapatos y tomar la mochila que su padre le tendía.

-Pasaré por ti a la hora de la salida, ¿de acuerdo?

La ojiazul asintió sonriente dejándose acomodar las coletas por su papá, así como también dejándolo brindarle un beso en la mejilla, uno de suerte.

\- ¿Dónde está el mío, fea? – irrumpió el de cabello azul haciendo que aquel agradable momento desapareciera en apenas un segundo.

Kyousuke no dijo nada y tan solo les abrió la puerta.

-Tch, asegúrate de dejarla con la profesora correcta, si se que te equivocaste de salón otra vez…- el castaño no pensó dos veces en tomar por la corbata apenas arreglada del peli azul y acercarlo por completo a él -te haré la vasectomía con un cuchillo sin filo, _inodoro-sempai_ \- eso ultimo lo susurro para que a la pequeña le fuera imposible escuchar y así lo fue ya que esta se encontraba completamente concentrada en el camino de hormigas que había en la entrada.

Tamura no pudo evitar pasar saliva con dificultad una vez que Kyousuke le soltó y le regalo una radiante sonrisa a ambos.

-Que les vaya bien, cuídense mucho~- dijo a ambos cerrando la puerta en las narices de su pareja.

Todo el ambiente se quedo en completo silencio, al menos hasta que Sayumi se levanto y movió la ropa de su papá para que reaccionara.

-Se hace tarde, papi

Tamura estaba un poco ido en sus pensamientos, así como en la creciente erección de su pantalón luego de recordar lo que Kyousuke había dicho, quien sabe cuantos años ya habían pasado desde que este le dijo tales palabras no podía creer que aun… le excitaba que le hablase por ese maldito insulto.

Solo a él… solo a él lo llamaba de esa manera.

Camino con esa expresión encantada en el rostro, su adorado ángel volvía a llamarlo de tal forma, solo a él… solo a él, su adorado Kyousuke.

Tamura entrego a su pequeña hija a la profesora, le pidió que fuese buena niña y prestara atención a sus clases después se despidió, salió de la escuela aun con esa expresión.

-Tu padre volvió a equivocarse de salón, Sayumi - comentó la profesora a la pequeña castaña que no hizo más que asentir sin dejar de ver a su padre salir de la escuela.

 **[…]**

Sus tareas desde hace ya aproximadamente 7 años no se resumían solo en los deberes del hogar si no también en su pequeño empleo como traductor, no era un trabajo que requiriera de largas horas pegado al computador dado que sin duda era bastante bueno con ello y lograba terminar antes que la fecha límite.

Así que comenzó a tomar más en serio el mantener sus alrededores limpios, no podía seguir teniendo cosas tiradas como anteriormente tenía en su cuarto en la academia. Ahora tenía que estar pendiente del departamento donde no solo vivía él si no también… sus hijos.

Y claro, Tamura.

Se encontraba aspirando la sala, pero se detuvo cuando escucho el teléfono sonar, no pensó dos veces en responder ya que reconoció a la perfección el número.

\- ¡Toono ha pasado tiempo! – espeto feliz contra la bocina del aparato.

"Desafortunadamente ya no soy Toono, Yacchan" respondió el de cabello castaño fuerte. "¡Oh! Lo siento, tu tampoco eres Yacchan…"

El ojimiel no pudo hacer más que suspirar pesadamente y darle la razón, al contrario.

-Desgraciadamente soy ahora Yui Kyousuke- acepto resignado -pero eso no importa, ¿Qué pasa? ¿a qué se debe el que llamaras? - pregunto mientras apagaba el aparato con el que estaba aspirando el piso.

"Desde el nacimiento de Minoru no hemos hablado, decidí llamar ahora que no instalamos correctamente en el nuevo apartamento, ¿Cómo esta todo?"

Kyousuke tan solo suspiro resignado.

-Como siempre, aunque recientemente Sayumi tuvo la mejor nota de su clase y Minoru ha comenzado a gatear, pero aún no completamente sin embargo lo intenta, es lindo verlo hacerlo en la cama, deberíamos hacer algo el fin de semana- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del Kyousuke de solo pensar en volver a ver a Takashi y claro, a su primo Yuu.

"¡Sería genial! Bueno, podemos hablarlo en otro momento ahora debo preparar el almuerzo para Kano"

Enseguida que Takashi dijo aquel nombre una nueva sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Kyousuke.

\- ¡Salúdala a ella y a Yuu de mí parte! - pidió antes de disponerse a colgar, tan solo esperaría la respuesta del contrario.

"Por supuesto, ¡tú saluda a los pequeños de mi parte y a Tamura también!"

Si no hubiera mencionado a él peli azul habría sido una despedida en la que hubiese mantenido su sonrisa, pero con solo mencionarlo recordó completamente lo de la mañana, todavía tenía cuentas pendientes con él sobre su vocabulario frente a los niños y claro, las cuentas del departamento no solamente él debía mantenerlas, claro que se había olvidado de pedirle los pagos para el gas y la luz, pero cuando llegase a casa lo arreglaría.

Ahora tan solo dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se dirigió al pequeño Minoru que estaba tranquilamente recostado en su portabebés con su chupete favorito.

-Bien, vamos hacer las compras primero, después iremos por Sayumi, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto al bebé, este tan solo movió sus pequeñas manos contento, seguramente le hacía feliz escuchar que saldrían o tal vez era por el nombre de su hermana, quien sabe.

Lo coloco perfectamente en su canguro además de que se aseguro de llevar su chupón, no quería que hiciera una rabieta al no tenerlo cerca. Una vez listos salieron del departamento procurando llevar lo que necesitaban, llaves, cartera y por supuesto al pequeño Minoru.

El departamento donde vivían sin duda tenía cosas de verdad buenas, estaba situado en un buen vecindario, los vecinos no eran personas que considerara irritantes o peligrosas, había tiendas cercanas, así como un pequeño supermercado a solo algunas calles eso hacía su vida más… pacifica.

Lo que en un principio no lo fue.

\- ¿Qué tal algo de tempura para la cena? Podríamos hacer una ensalada de tomate que Tamura seguramente odiará- tuvo que aguantarse la risa dado que ahora se encontraban en el pasillo de verduras y no quería llamar la atención. Pero el simple hecho de imaginarse la cara enojada de él peli azul al ver la ensalada de tomate, le daba unas ganas insanas de soltar una carcajada. No lo pensó dos veces y tomo lo necesario para la cena, algunos vegetales, especias y tan solo los demás ingredientes. Aunque antes de ir a la caja se detuvo en el pasillo de bocadillos, tomo tan solo algunos mismos que mantendría escondidos de su hija y claro, de Tamura.

Después fue directo a la caja.

\- ¿Pago con tarjeta? - pregunto la cajera a lo que el castaño asintió entregando la pequeña tarjeta de color azul -muy bien, Yui Kyousuke, ¿verdad? -

No pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar a la cajera decir su nombre, tan solo atino asentir nuevamente, tomando el recibo que esta le entrego y firmándolo casi enseguida, volvió a regresárselo.

-Que tenga un buen día~- despidió la empleada a lo que Kyousuke no respondió, tan solo tomo sus bolsas y salió del lugar a paso rápido.

No importaba el tiempo que pasara, no se acostumbraba, no podía hacerlo, ya no era Yaguchi Kyousuke ahora era…

-Yui Kyousuke- murmuro bajo, la naturalidad con la que salía de sus labios era algo que tuvo que practicar por mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo era que había llegado a casarse con aquel inodoro andante? No podía asimilarlo todavía, a pesar de los años que ya habían pasado le resultaba imposible.

Así como le resultaba algo improbable que tuviesen una familia ya hecha, le bastaba con ver a sus dos hijos. Sayumi, aunque no lo admitiría delante de ella en ese momento había sido por qué se habían casado, pero… Minoru.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal de solo pensarlo, ¡para nada! La razón de su matrimonio era tan solo Sayumi y Minoru, aunque no había sido planeado tampoco era como un seguro para mantener el matrimonio, si, era eso. Nada más que eso, ¿Qué más podría ser?

-Papá, ¿Qué tanto quieres a papá?

Esa pregunta tan solo hizo que todos los pensamientos de Kyousuke se frenaran, inclusive la respiración también, tan solo despertó cuando sintió como Minoru se movía en su cangurera.

\- ¿A-A qué se debe la pregunta? - interrogo Kyousuke claramente nervioso, Sayumi pudo notarlo a la perfección.

-Papá es malo para expresarse, en realidad… es horrible, hoy mis amigos hablaron sobre lo que sus padres hacen, y ahora que lo pienso nunca los e visto besarse o hablar de una manera normal- respondió Sayumi con increíble honestidad, misma que sorprendió al castaño, ¿de verdad su hija solo tenía 6 años? -por eso, quería saber si ustedes en verdad se quieren porque papá se pone raro muchas veces-

\- ¿Raro?

Sayumi asintió soltando la mano de su progenitor y deteniéndose también.

-Cuando lo regañas… un ejemplo, aquella ocasión donde uso toda el agua caliente, el solo respondió: "ugh, cállate, fea" pero cuando te vas sus mejillas se pusieron rosas y dijo: "mi hermoso ángel~" ¡no lo entiendo! – Sayumi estaba molesta y lo demostró cruzándose de brazos e inflando ligeramente las mejillas, Kyousuke solo pudo verle fijamente, no creía nada de lo que decía, pero algo que Sayumi sabía a la perfección es que no debía mentir por nada del mundo.

Era increíblemente honesta y directa, todo lo contrario, a él o Tamura.

-Bueno, yo tampoco lo entiendo, Sayumi- respondió Kyousuke -no lo entiendo…-

 **[…]**

El transcurso del día continuo con normalidad, con sus dos hijos tomando sus respectivas siestas, así como de Sayumi a quien ayudo con su tarea lo cual solo era dibujar a su animal favorito y hablar de él mañana, solo eso. Lo terminaron antes para así comenzar con la cena en todo momento Kyousuke tuvo una sonrisa, sobre todo cuando comenzó a recortar los trozos de tomate para la ensalada. Fue a cinco minutos antes de la cena cuando nuevamente sonó el teléfono de la sala, esta vez Sayumi fue quien lo respondió dado que su papá se encontraba preparando la sopa de miso.

\- ¡Papá es el señor Tsubasa! - exclamo Sayumi desde la sala.

\- ¿El señor Tsubasa? - interrogo adentrándose a la sala con Minoru en sus brazos -no te acerques a la cocina- indico a Sayumi dado que no había apagado del todo la estufa, tomo el aparato que la pequeña le extendió y se lo llevo a la oreja. -habla Kyousuke-

La pequeña de seis años solo observo a su padre hablar seriamente contra el teléfono y claro, escucho claramente lo que decía.

\- ¿Una pelea? - enseguida que escucho la voz del anciano decir eso frunció su entrecejo. - ¿él sigue ahí? Bueno, estaré ahí en 10 minutos, gracias por avisarme, si, buenas noches- sin agregar más tan solo colgó y dejo el aparato en su lugar.

Volvió la vista hacia Sayumi que le miraba fijamente y luego a Minoru que estaba apunto de caer dormido ya.

-Debo ir por su papá, tal parece que se quedo dormido en el yatai del señor Tsubasa, ustedes se quedarán un rato con la vecina Matsuda, ¿de acuerdo?

Sayumi asintió y Minoru no tuvo opción tan solo se dejo envolver por su papá en una sabana mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño.

\- ¿Papi está bien? - pregunto Sayumi preocupada.

-Si, tranquila solo se quedo dormido, no te preocupes- dijo el mayor para calmar a su pequeña.

"Iré y terminare lo que aquellas personas empezaron, ese maldito inodoro andante…" pensó furioso, aunque por fuera mostró una expresión serena y una sonrisa por supuesto, una para sus hijos y otra para la señora Matsuda a la que amablemente pidió que los cuidase por unos minutos ya que debía lidiar con un "problema" y sus hijos no podían estar tan tarde con él en la calle.

La anciana acepto gustosa, dado que sus nietos se encontraban lejos le agradaba la idea de tener contacto con sus pequeños vecinos y Kyousuke ya había tenido un ojo sobre la mujer por mucho tiempo para saber si era de confianza, lo confirmo luego de un tiempo.

Camino por las calles ya no tan transitadas como lo estaban en el día, primero lo hizo de forma lenta, aunque luego aumento el ritmo para que en menos de cinco minutos estuviese delante del establecimiento del anciano encargado del único yatai que había a los alrededores.

\- ¡Kyousuke! - llamo el anciano desde el interior del pequeño establecimiento de comida callejera -esta en el callejón de alado, fui a verlo hace unos minutos- prosiguió el mayor, por la clientela que tenía no pudo continuar dado que aun tenía que atender a sus clientes.

El mencionado tan solo hizo un movimiento con su mano izquierda hacia el anciano después camino hacia el callejón donde efectivamente estaba ese bastardo. Se había metido en una pelea, pudo darse cuenta por la ropa desalineada pudo verlo mejor cuanto este levanto el rostro, le sangraba la nariz.

-Bastardo, levántate y vámonos, tuve que dejar a los niños con la señora Matsuda- indico el castaño sin acercarse al peli azul, podía darse cuenta también que esta había bebido las fosas nasales se le llenaban del desagradable olor a alcohol.

Tamura no dijo nada, eso solo irrito más a Kyousuke quiso hablar nuevamente, pero esta vez el contrario le interrumpió.

-Mi hermoso ángel- murmuro Tamura mirando detenidamente, al contrario, este tan solo lo miro con desagrado llego a la conclusión de que estaba más que borracho o los golpes que le habían dado también habían afectado su cabeza.

-Deja de hablar como un imbécil y vámonos- volvió hablar esta vez agachándose y aunque le desagradaba, coloco la manga de su sudadera contra la nariz sangrante del peli azul -lo dejaré así hasta que la hemorragia pare, ¿de acuerdo? –

Tamura no dijo nada, pero sus ojos agrandarse luego de sentir tal gesto fue su respuesta.

-Vuelves ayudarme, ángel- espeto Tamura sin dejar de observar fijamente, al contrario.

Kyousuke no pudo hacer más que mirarlo de mala manera, ¿Qué era eso de ángel? Y también, ¿Cómo que otra vez? ¿Cuándo lo había ayudado antes? No dijo nada y tan solo mantuvo la manga de su sudadera contra la nariz de él peli azul, lo hizo mientras pensaba un poco en lo que había hablado con su hija en la tarde.

Aunque tal vez solo era algo que no tenía importancia en verdad.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Recordar? No entiendo de que hablas- respondió Kyousuke sin más.

Tamura no hizo más que sonreírle, una sonrisa que confundió a Kyousuke.

-Durante mis inicios como estudiante en la academia, me metí en una pelea y quede de la misma forma que estoy ahora- contesto sin dejar de mirar fijamente, al contrario -y como si fuera un deja vu, estás aquí, ayudándome de la misma manera… una muestra de amabilidad sin esperar algo a cambio-

Kyousuke lo miro absorto, no supo en realidad que decir al respeto, no tenía recuerdo alguno de lo que él peli azul hablaba, ¿lo estaba imaginando? Porque en verdad no…

Dejo de pensar en ese instante, dejo de hacerlo cuando finalmente escarbo lo suficiente en su sub consciente para encontrar aquel recuerdo del que Tamura hablaba, entonces no era algo que este había imaginado, si existía.

Pero al no ser importante simplemente lo desecho.

Sin embargo, Tamura lo convirtió en uno de sus más preciados recuerdos y el que día a día mantenía en su memoria, porque eso lo ayudaba a ver con un amor y devoción a Kyousuke, pero simplemente era un tipo de sentimiento que no podía expresar, eso quedo claro a Kyousuke.

No podría verlo siendo así de honesto a menos que estuviese borracho y bueno… si él no ponía de su parte tampoco sería así. A pesar de su matrimonio y sus hijos aun mantenía esa actitud con Tamura, no se había esforzado por cambiar algo y estaba bien con ello, aunque ahora ya no podía ser así.

Porque si su matrimonio fuese solo por Sayumi, no entendía porque también tenían ahora a Minoru, debía haber un porque y él… estaba haciéndose a la idea de cual era.

-Tamura- lo llamo haciendo que este lo mirase ligeramente sorprendido -lo entiendo, ahora entiendo que no me case contigo solo por Sayumi y tu tampoco- continuo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Yui lo miro con atención sintiendo como poco a poco la hemorragia disminuía lentamente.

-No lo dije cuando nos casamos así que escúchalo correctamente, no me importa si lo olvidas o simplemente no lo recuerdas, no estaré diciéndolo a diario, ¿entendido?

El peli azul asintió ligeramente, a pesar de que en realidad no escucho nada de lo que estaba diciendo porque el golpe de su cabeza lo había dejado algo aturdido así que solo se concentró en el movimiento de sus labios, esas delgadas líneas deletreando el segundo mejor momento de su vida.

Claramente el primero era su primer encuentro con al ángel.

-Yo también… Kyousuke.

 **[…]**

La mañana fue un verdadero martirio para Tamura, sentía que la cabeza le estaba siendo taladrada y maldición, las costillas le dolían de una forma sobrenatural. Si volvía a encontrarse con aquellos bastardos los haría pedazos, pero ahora solo quería pelear contra la jodida jornada laboral que tenía que cumplir.

Esta vez despertó tan solo cinco minutos tarde de su hora determinada, tomo una ducha rápida y por unos instantes se detuvo a mirar detenidamente sus heridas tratadas, ¿Quién lo había hecho? Fue lo único que se preguntó al salir del baño, cuando se vestía y al entrar a la cocina donde estaban desayunando sus hijos.

-Buenos días, papi- saludo Sayumi ofreciéndole una sonrisa el peli azul la devolvió apenas ya que solo fue directo a tomar un vaso de agua y buscar unas aspirinas.

-Aquí- dijo Kyousuke entregándole las pequeñas pastillas blancas, Tamura lo miro sorprendido por algunos segundos al final las tomo sin decir nada, así como también tomo asiento en la mesa notando que su desayuno ya estaba servido.

Sayumi hizo el desayuno más animado ensayando lo que diría sobre su animal favorito, había elegido un oso pardo dado que era grande y de su color favorito, ¡tenía mucho de que hablar en la clase! Por lo que se guardo algunas cosas para sus compañeros.

-Tu bento ya esta en tu mochila, ¿guardaste tu dibujo también? – pregunto el castaño a la pequeña, esta asintió gustosa mientras se dejaba acomodar su mochila. -muy bien, estas lista- por ultimo le brindo un pequeño beso en la mejilla, su beso de la suerte.

Tamura ya no insistió en lo que había hecho ayer por lo que tan solo se concentró en acomodarse la corbata.

-Tamura

El mencionado casi sintió que el corazón se le detuvo cuando escucho su nombre salir de la boca de… su ángel. Lo miro fijamente encontrándose con el castaño entregándole un pequeño recipiente envuelto de la misma manera que el de su hija, ¿significaba lo que estaba pensando?

Las manos le temblaron cuando lo tomo.

Kyousuke hizo lo que se había prometido, le entrego un bento y ya, eso era todo. Si recibía un agradecimiento estaba bien o no, le daba igual, no le daría tanta importancia.

-G-Gracias- agradeció Tamura nervioso, Kyousuke tan solo paso saliva y no dijo nada más se retiro a la cocina donde había dejado el chupón de Minoru, pero en realidad aun lo tenía en el bolsillo, solo volvió ahí para que su hija y pareja no vieran su rostro rojo cual tomate, tan solo regreso a despedirlos cuando se tranquilizó.

-Ya nos vamos, papá~- exclamo Sayumi esperando a que él peli azul abriese ya la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy- espeto Kyousuke yendo directo a la puerta con Minoru ya completamente despierto en sus brazos.

Tamura continúo perdido en lo que tenía aun en su mano, ese hermoso bento envuelto en un retazo de tela de cuadros, añoraba que la hora del almuerzo llegara para poder comer gustoso la comida de su ángel. Lo observo unos últimos segundos antes de disponerse a caminar para llevar a su hija a la escuela e ir directo al trabajo.

\- ¡Esta vez papi no se equivocará de nuevo en el salón! - exclamo Sayumi sonriente.

Solo eso basto para que una vena apareciera en la frente del castaño, Tamura logro salir de sus pensamientos tan solo para tomar a su hija con el brazo que aún tenía libre y se apuro en alejarse de Kyousuke.

 **[…]**

Tamura se había acostumbrado a la comida rápida en la oficina o simplemente no comer, pero ese día fue diferente.

Ese día no dejo que Yuri le robara comida ni nada por el estilo porque ese día, comió todo lo de su bento, sin darse cuenta que lo que más había en él… era ensalada de tomate y nabo.

Si su ángel cocinaba eso todos los días no le molestaría comerlo, para nada.

[…]

 **Yui Sayumi – 6 años**

 **Yui Minoru – 6 meses**

 **Yacchan al casarse con Tamura adopto el apellido de este por lo que ahora es Yui Kyousuke. ¡En realidad no se si es Tamura o Yui el apellido así que yo me decidí por Yui!**

 **Ojalá no se confundan.**

 **El siguiente es… Yuri x Jimmy (Acosador-kun)**

 **Espérenlo con ansias~**

 **Yacchan y Tamura se casaron por Sayumi, la concibieron y tuvieron que casarse, seis años después tuvieron a Minoru quien tampoco estaba planeado.**

 **Si tienen dudas pueden decirme~**

 **Yatai: Puestos de comida callejera en Japón**.


	2. El mundo de Yuri y Jimmy

La cantidad de veces que se detenía a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida hoy en día era demasiado exagerado para un ser humano normal, y bueno, el estaba lejos de ser normal. Aun conservaba aquellos momentos donde sentía aquellas ganas de lastimarse así mismo, aun miraba el balcón del departamento como aquella vez cuando era pequeño.

Aun...

-Papá- llamo una voz suave e infantil fue suficiente para que Jjimmy saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Si, ¿que ocurre?- interrogo ala pequeña de 5 años que le observaba fijamente, con aquellos orbes de tonalidad rosada, idénticos a los de su pareja.

La pequeña azabache de ojos rosados tan solo lo miro por unos cuantos segundos después lo sonrió suavemente.

-Nada, es solo que ya llegamos- dijo señalando la entrada del jardín de infantes, el mayor tan solo asintió y antes de soltar la mano de su pequeña se limito a acomodar lo mejor que puedo el gorro que llevaba puesto la pequeña.

-Ten un buen día, come tu bento y asegúrate de obedecer a tu maestra- pidió a su hija esta vez regalandole una cálida sonrisa, la cual esta correspondió de igual manera después posiciono sus pequeñas manos en el abultado vientre de su papá.

-Nos vemos más tarde, cuiden a papá por mi~- dicho esto la pequeña azabache le regalo un beso en el vientre y con esa misma sonrisa de antes se alejo del contrario siendo recibida por su profesora quien saludo al padre de la niña a la distancia después se adentraron al recinto. El azabache se quedo de pie ahí al menos hasta que se sintió algo adolorido de la espalda, eso fue suficiente para que se volviera hacia el auto.

Donde el chófer le esperaba.

-¿Se siente bien, Ayato-san?- pregunto el chófer del azabache, un hombre ya bastante mayor de anteojos y una agradable personalidad.

-Si no se preocupe, Makoto-san- respondió Tooru adentrándose con cuidado al automóvil una vez dentro dejo salir un largo suspiro cansado cerró los ojos un par de segundos y estos fueron suficientes para que se quedará completamente dormido, al menos hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Entre sus sueños escucho una voz llamándolo y correspondió a esta dado que la reconocía claramente.

-Ya llegamos, Tooru-sama- aviso el hombre mayor esta vez ayudando al azabache a salir del automóvil así como también lo ayudo adentrarse a paso tranquilo a su residencia. -por favor, llámeme si necesita ir algún lado estoy a su servicio-

El azabache asintió y en voz baja agradeció la ayuda del hombre mayor en llevarlo hasta el interior de su hogar, una hermosa casa de estilo japones por fuera pero por dentro era lo contrario, contaba con un jardín en la entrada y uno en la parte trasera, varias habitaciones, un ama de llaves y por supuesto, un chófer contratado por su pareja para transportarlo a cualquier lugar que este quisiera además de que estuviera pendiente de él.

Y de su embarazo de ya 8 meses.

-Bienvenido, Tooru-sama- recibió la ama de llaves de la casa, una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos miel y edad avanzada como lo era Makoto. -¿como se siente?- pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a retirarse los zapatos y dejarlos en la entrada.

-Un poco cansado, pero todo esta bien no han estado tan inquietos como otros días- respondió el chico de ojos verde ahora limitándose a caminar hacia su habitación situada ahora en la planta baja por indicaciones de su doctor de cabecera.

-Se cansan también, usualmente están más inquietos cuando su padre llega, ¿no cree?- la mujer pudo notar el brillo en los ojos del más alto luego de hacer mención del padre de sus hijos, su esposo.

-E-Eso creo- reconoció ligeramente nervioso, la fémina tan solo le sonrió amablemente y le acompaño hasta la sala donde este tomo asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Le traeré algo de té, ¿desea algo de comer también?

Tooru no tenía verdadero apetito en ese momento pero su dieta era estricta y debía comer lo suficiente para él y sus dos pequeños que crecían dentro de él en ese momento.

-Algunas galletas de avena estarían bien, por favor, Inou-san- respondió a lo que la contraria asintió aunque antes de salir le ayudo acomodarse un cojín en la parte trasera de su espalda, lugar que sin duda le dolía por el exceso de peso en su vientre. Agradeció la atención de la mujer con una sonrisa que continuo incluso cuando la escucho salir de la sala, cerró nuevamente los ojos esa ocasión se sentía terriblemente cansado y no ayudaba en nada que ahora estuviera verdaderamente cómodo, no le quedo de otra más que dejarse vencer poco a poco por el cansancio.

Mientras descansaba paso una mano por su abultado vientre, acarició con sumo cuidado tanto por encima de la ropa como por debajo, pudo sentir también una cicatriz en su vientre una que no era más que una provocada por el mismo... hace mucho tiempo.

Delineo con la yema de sus dedos la cicatriz recordando fugazmente el momento en el que se la había hecho, no entendió nunca el porque, ¿tan solo para ver si dolía? Ahora que tenía 25 pensar en los cosas que hizo durante su infancia y adolescencia le hacían sentir un vacío en el pecho, desde que tenía memoria vivía en gris sin experimentar emoción alguna, sin tener a nadie a su lado podía dejar de existir y nadie se daría cuenta.

Pudo haber dejado de existir en ese momento, cuando tenía 6 años y miraba con curiosidad el balcón del departamento de su antigua casa o cuando tenía 15 años, en la azotea de la Academia Mori Mori pero nunca tuvo valor de hacerlo y aunque en aquel segundo intento lo hubiera tenido, no lo habría logrado.

Y eso solo era por una persona.

-Yuri-kun...- susurro encantado, nunca habría pasado por su cabeza que ahora estuviera viviendo eso, que un anillo adornara su dedo corazón de su mano derecha o que su nombre ahora fuera... Ayato Tooru. De solo recordarlo una sensación cálida se formaba en su pecho además de que una enorme sonrisa crecía en sus labios, estaba... feliz.

Mucho más que eso.

Pensó lo suficiente en eso como para no darse cuenta del agua que resbalaba por su pierna y mojaba tanto su pantalón como el sofá donde estaba sentado, tan solo se dio cuenta de esto cuando la ama de llaves dejo caer tanto el té como las galletas que había traído para él.

-¡T-Tooru-sama se rompió su fuente!- exclamo la mujer que ni tarde ni perezosa se dirigió directo al chófer de la familia, tanto para avisarle como para que tuviese listo ya el auto o una ambulancia para transportar a Jimmy.

Tooru tan solo se quedo sentado esperando paciente a que los dos empleados lo ayudarán a levantarse del sofá porque si él solo lo intentaba, temía que sus piernas flaquearan y cayera al suelo, provocando alguna complicación en ahora... su labor de parto.

Deseo con todo su corazón que su amado Yuri estuviera ahí pero estaba seguro que Inou y Makoto le avisarían.

El nacimiento de sus dos hijos era algo que no se perdería.

-Yuri-kun- pensó en él mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre comenzando a sentir los dolores de sus contracciones. -ya es hora...-

[...]

Fueron alrededor de 9 horas de labor de parto, más que las que había durado cuando tuvo a Jane pero era obvio que serían más, dado que la cantidad de bebés era ahora por dos. Un parto de gemelos no era nada fácil, le quedo claro después de que el segundo salió de él, el llanto de sus dos hijos lo hizo levantar el rostro para poder verificar que estuvieran bien.

-Felicidades, Tooru-san- felicito el medico encargado. -son dos saludables varones- agrego haciendo que las dos enfermeras le entregarán a los dos infantes, ya limpios y envueltos en sus respectivas sabanas.

Los tomo con sus débiles brazos tan solo quería verlos antes de caer exhausto con ayuda de las enfermeras fue que pudo ver a los dos infantes, los dos tenían algunos cabellos rosados saliendo ya de su cabeza, eso solo le hizo saber algo.

-Tienen... el cabello de su padre- pronunció cansado, no pudiendo controlar más su llanto se abrazo de los dos bebés logrando apaciguar el llanto de ambos aunque no pudo continuar cuando la presencia del padre de estos lo hizo parar. -Yuri-kun, mira...- con cuidado entrego a uno de los pequeños, lo entrego a Yuri que en ningún momento del parto había dicho nada.

Pero no en voz alta, se mantuvo susurrando cosas al oído de Tooru, palabras que solo hicieron que el azabache diera su mayor esfuerzo y vaya que lo había dado.

Yuri tomo con cuidado al infante, dejando que el aroma de este inundará sus fosas nasales, además de sentir lo pequeño que era, tan pequeño y ligero. Acarició con cuidado el aun enrojecido rostro del bebé, sintiendo su suavidad y la calidez, que solo un ser vivo puede dar.

Por un segundo no hubo nadie más a su alrededor, nadie más que él, sus dos bebés y por supuesto, su pareja.

A pesar de que ya no utilizaba lentes de sol, Tooru pudo ver claramente algo en los ojos de Yuri, algo que nadie más podía notar, nadie más que él. Extendió la mano que ahora estaba libre y atrajo a Yuri hacia él y su otro hijo, Yuri correspondió dejando caer su rostro sobre el hombro derecho del azabache.

-Gracias... Bonji~- agradeció el peli rosa, llamándolo por aquel peculiar apodo que le había puesto él durante la escuela. Tooru no hizo más que sonreír y acariciar con cuidado las edras rosadas del cabello de su esposo deleitándose con esto y claro, la gutural voz de él susurrándole cosas al oído. -te amo, te amo a ti y... a nuestros hijos-

Jimmy lo sabía pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir como varias lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos y como ya era algo natural, como algo de sangre salía poco a poco de su nariz.

-¡El paciente tiene una hemorragia en su nariz!- aviso una de las enfermeras apresurándose en atenderlo.

-T-Te amo, Yuri-kun...

Yuri lo sabía, lo sabía desde antes y no le quedaba duda alguna ahora.

 **[...]**

-Wah~ son tan pequeños- exclamo Toono observando detenidamente los bebés que estaban en la sala de bebés recién nacidos.

-¿Cuales son los de Yuri y Jimmy?- interrogo Kyousuke a Toono que buscaba una y otra vez a los bebés de sus amigos, pero entre tantos, no sería fácil.

-¿Que están haciendo?- pregunto Tamura integrándose al pequeño grupo que conformaban tanto su pareja como su viejo compañero del club, Toono. -¿buscan a los hijos de Yuri?-

Toono asintió pero Kyousuke se limito a seguir buscando con la mirada a los dos hijos de sus amigos, continuo haciéndolo aun cuando sintió la mano de su pareja posarse en su cintura.

-Serán ciegos, son esos dos de cabello rosado- dijo el de cabello azul señalando a los dos bebés que estaban en una de las esquinas de la habitación, los tres los observaron detenidamente percatándose de un GRAN detalle.

-Los dos tienen...- murmuro Toono.

-Nombres de vibradores- termino Kyousuke la oración del castaño mientras Tamura soltaba una carcajada al ver los nombres de los dos infantes.

"Ayato Neo y Ayato Lyo"

Eso sin duda era obra de Yuri.

 **[...]**

 **Los vibradores con esos nombres si existen xD**

 **Estos dos tendrán una segunda parte~**

 **Yuri y Ayato son nombres que pueden utilizarse como apellidos también, decidí utilizar "Ayato" como apellido así que Yuri es Ayato Tooru~**


End file.
